nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh, better known as "The Overseers", was a creation made by chaos to ensure the return of chaos. Gilgamesh was instructed to watch chaoses creations to make sure the balance between evil and good is maintained. Appearance Personality Even though Gilgamesh is polite and kind, he is noted to be immensely reclusive because of his inability to relate to other beings and rarely interacts with others as a result. He is extremely fascinated by different races and their abilities, which he attributes to being unable to experience them himself. To this end, he has adopted the mannerisms of a classic "gentleman" and closely studies people. Though withdrawn, he has a tendency to be aloof and has an unfriendly streak with certain people. He says he does not lie but keeps his intentions shrouded by leaving out information and goes through the effort of keeping his past hidden. But despite a few instances of malice, he has a number of child-like tendencies, including throwing tantrums. Despite this, he is very willing to amend his wrongdoings, and while his exact actions are explicit he regularly does deeds for the church as recompense. History Plot Abilities/Equipment Abilities * Infinity: An ability that allows Gilgamesh to stop the time of his spells, causing them to last for eternity. The ability is so powerful that many label it as 'cheating'. * Absolute Cancel: By placing his hands over a spell, Gilgamesh is able to completely erase it from existence. * Ark: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body * Location: A power that allows Gilgamesh to locate any item or person. He can extend its reach to cover most of the planet. * Perfect Cube: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. * Teleportation: High-level teleportation magic that allows Gilgamesh to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Gilgamesh's teleportation is several miles wide. His teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than that of the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin. * Magic Seal: A technique that seals away the magic of the objective. * Chrono Coffin: A forbidden art that stops time. * Curse Discovery: A spell that is cast on someone who is afflicted by a curse. The spell will cause the curse to manifest in a physical form outside of the victim's body. * Absolute Order: Gilgamesh draws a symbol on his hand and points it in the direction of his opponent. The opponent must then follow any order Gilgamesh gives them where disobedience will result in the death of the target. * Darkness: Gilgamesh covers a large area in darkness, effectively shifting day into actual night. With this spell, Gilgamesh also could cancel the effects of Sunshine. * Hellblaze: A mysterious ability possessed by Gilgamesh that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * Full Counter: This ability allows Gilgamesh to reflect magic/physical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the rebound becomes. * Telekinesis: Gilgamesh possesses the ability to make something float with his mind. he was capable of lifting even Drole a member of the Giant Clan with considerable ease and even snatched Gloxina`s Spirit Spear away from him before he could hurt a human. * Trickster: '''A magical power that enables him to create powerful illusions. Equipment * '''Ancient Tablet Of Stromberg: When Gilgamesh is attacked by a magic spell the spell is saved into the tablet which shows Gilgamesh what the spell does, its weakness and 10 ways to counter the spell. By using this Gilgamesh can learn new spells in the middle of a battle and can create counters in the middle of a battle as well. * Golden Belt Of Stromberg: A belt that gives Gilgamesh 5% resistance from a magic-based attack every time he gets attacked by that spell. * Sacred Battleaxe Of Stromberg: Every time the axe hits an opponent it slows them down by 5%. When an opponent is hit by this axe the user can see the opponent's stats, weak points and list of magic spells. Power Level Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Imnotfallen Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Demon Clan Category:Goddess Clan Category:Demon Category:Goddess Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage